


Italian Diplomacy

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Alphas and Omegas Universe [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm probably going to be this wound up for the rest of our lives together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Alphas and Omegas** universe, the BAU in college. It’s for the alphabet meme and [](http://sipman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sipman.livejournal.com/)**sipman** ’s prompt of **C is for coffee and cigarettes**. It always starts one way for this pairing and ends in sex. They can't seem to help themselves.

The gust of wind woke Dave from a sound sleep. His room was suddenly freezing and he had no idea why. It was warm when he passed out in bed a few hours ago. Opening his eyes with reluctance, Dave saw the blurry figure standing by the window. She was smoking a cigarette.

“You're still awake?” he asked, coming out of his sleep even more. He stretched some and pulled the blanket over his now shivering frame.

“I'm not quite done.” She replied. “Almost, but not quite and I need to get this done.”

“You shouldn’t be smoking in here. It’s not exactly allowed.”

“It’s freezing outside. I wasn’t going to trudge through a frat house in the middle of the night and then stand on the porch in my pajamas, David.”

He could tell by her tone that Erin was about 30 seconds from blast off. She was amped, and smoking the cigarette didn’t help. Contrary to what most people thought they didn’t calm your nerves. They made you even more excited. That seemed to be the last thing she needed at the moment.

“Hey, I don’t mind breaking the rules.” He said sitting up. “But its three o’clock in the morning, baby. When I went to bed a few hours ago you said you were right behind me.”

Dave didn’t want to go to sleep and leave her but Erin was knee deep in a project for class. When she was like that she usually paid him no mind. He was tired anyway; it had been a long week, so he just went to sleep. He really was expecting her to join him but he must have been knocked out. Dave never noticed that she hadn't.

“This is for half of my grade.” She reasoned.

“I know that but staying up late and running yourself down to the nub isn’t going to help the situation any. In fact, it'll hurt it.”

Dave was treading lightly because he knew when Erin was overwhelmed she could strike out at someone. Since he was the only other person in the room, Dave figured odds were high he’d get battered from this. It was their last semester of college but Erin would never slow down. She had to do her best, be the best; it had been instilled in her practically from the womb.

“Goldman’s gonna try a back door deal with the Israeli delegation.” Erin mumbled. She put one cigarette out in a half cup of water, fanned smoke out the window, and lit another. Dave winced because he didn’t like her smoking when she was stressed. “He's gonna put it all on the line for his silly little deal.”

“It’s his job to thwart you at every turn.” Dave swung his feet onto the floor. Damn, it was cold. “Hell, if 60 years of Presidents couldn’t get the Israelis and Palestinians to hold hands and sing Kumbaya, its not expected that college students will in mock peace agreements.”

“That is not the point, David. I still have to represent the U.S. State Department and go in as if peace is the only option. And I've got Goldman throwing a monkey wrench in it.”

“Staying up all night isn’t going to help defeat him.”

“Its one-half of my grade.” She took a deep inhale of her Marlboro Mild, the menthol filling her lungs and coursing through her bloodstream.

“I know that.” Dave nodded. “I also know that you're damn good at diplomatic negotiation. You’ve been working hard in this class just like you do in all of them. The finish line is in your sights…don’t fall apart now.”

“I'm not falling apart.”

Erin barely whispered it, turning so that she was looking out the window and not at Dave. She was in a senior seminar in Peace and Conflict Resolution. She took the Introduction course last semester and received an A.

One half of her seminar semester would be spent trying to bring peace to Israel and Palestine. Erin was head of the mock State Department delegation handling the negotiations. The second half of the semester, after Spring Break, would be spent on an undetermined project. Two mock diplomatic negotiations would determine her final grade for the semester.

“I think you need a hug.”

He finally got out of bed, shivering since he was only wearing boxer shorts. Dave walked over to the window and wrapped his arms around her. It was good for both of them, not to mention the awesome body heat she created. Most people would never think Erin Strauss was so hot blooded. In fact so many guys joked with Dave, before he started dating her, that she was an Aryan ice castle. Most people were dead wrong.

“Are you fully prepared?” Erin asked.

“For what, baby?”

“I'm probably going to be this wound up for the rest of our lives together.”

“Nonsense.” Dave brushed her hair aside to stroke and then kissed the nape of her neck. “Your life will be stressful, of that I'm sure, but you won't have to worry about classes, sorority obligations, continuing education, or any of that. Add to that I’ll have a million ways to make you feel nice and relaxed.”

“I've been reading up on the BAU.” Erin replied.

“You have? Why?”

“Well you know what I want to be when I grow up. I thought it only fair that I know what you're going to be.”

“I haven’t decided decided on the BAU yet.” Dave said.

“Mmm hmm,” she turned her head some, smiling when he kissed her. “Right. Did you know that your average BAU agent spends up to 200 days a year on the road? Well they refer to it as the field.”

“I know that.” he nodded.

“That’s a lot of time for newlyweds to be separated.”

“If you're worried that physical distance could ever make me stop loving you…stop. Also,” Dave gently took the half smoked cigarette from her hands and dropped it in the cup. “Smoking is bad for your health.”

“A couple of my friends said the same thing about you, David. Yet here I am.”

“You so funny.”

Dave turned her around in his arms. He kissed her nose and then her lips. Erin sighed, wrapping her arms around him. It was late; he wanted to take the worries from her mind. His words weren't always enough so maybe his body would be helpful.

“I love you.” Erin whispered.

“I love you too.” Dave lifted the tee shirt over her head, surprised she didn’t care about being nearly naked in front of the window. Not that anyone was walking by at 3am hoping for a show. The cold night air stiffened Erin’s nipples. Dave couldn’t help but capture one between his lips.

“Oh God.” She arched her back as her hand found the back of his head.

“You're so damn beautiful.” Dave mumbled against her skin, his tongue trailing across the goose bumps he created. “I'm the luckiest man on the planet that you're all mine.”

“David,” Erin drew his face away from her skin and looked into his eyes.

“Yeah baby?”

“I think I'm ready for bed now.”

“You mean I could’ve done this three hours ago and you would've gotten a good night’s sleep?” Dave asked.

“There's a strong possibility that if you did this three hours ago that I would've punched you.”

Dave laughed, believing her. When Erin was in full work mode she was not to be messed with. It looked as if maybe she was ready to play. Luckily Dave had gotten his second wind. He kissed her, deeply, passionately, as they made their way to the bed. Slipping between the sheets, Dave made quick work of Erin’s panties. His hand was slow when it moved between her thighs.

“Ohhh David.” Erin shut her eyes tight. She loved the way he touched her. “Mmm,”

“You feel so good, baby.” He whispered huskily in her ear. Then he took her hand and slipped it inside of his boxers. “I wanna feel good too.”

Erin just grinned, pumping his cock with her expert hands. Her mind flashed back to the first time she ever did that. Erin actually shook because she was so nervous about seeing it and touching it. Dave had been such a generous lover with her that it was only fair she give back. After only a few minutes of stroking and touching, the way Dave reacted gave her a power Erin never felt in her life.

She was an awesome woman; brilliant, witty, worldly, and wealthy. But when Dave moaned loudly, when he called out her name, it was another experience altogether. It quickly became one of her favorite things and that suited her boyfriend just fine. They’d been having sex for over a year but she had never given him a blow job.

Something about the whole thing made Erin uncomfortable. She tried, she thought about it, but she just couldn’t. Dave never pushed; it didn’t matter to him. When her hands were on him he couldn’t give a damn. Lots of girls had blown him over the years…it was whatever.

“Oh God baby, I need…”

“What?” Erin kissed him.

He took her hands, taking a deep breath as he tried to control his body. Dave wasn’t in the mood to come all over his sheets tonight. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer and worked his hands under the covers. Rolling on his back, Dave pulled Erin on top of him. She straddled him and slowly let him fill her. Oh God, having this for the rest of his life was going to be awesome. Leaning over him, Erin ran her tongue over his lips.

“Hold on tight, El Jefe, and enjoy the ride.”

“Hell yeah baby.” Dave gripped her hips. He had a class at eleven and he’d probably doze through most of it. Right now he could give a damn. “My God, you are so damn sexy.”

Erin grinned and rode him slow. To hell with diplomatic negotiation. Life was much easier when everyone was on the same page. It was pretty awesome as a matter of fact.

***

  



End file.
